Arrancar
An Arrancar (破面 (アランカル), arankaru) is a Hollow that has removed its mask and has gained Shinigami-like powers. The name "Arrancar" is a Spanish verb meaning "to remove" or "to rip off" (The kanji used means "Ripped Mask"), a reference to an Arrancar's removal of its Hollow mask. Arrancar and ordinary Hollows differ in several ways Overview Humanoid Form Arrancar assume a humanoid form, as opposed to the animal-like or monstrous forms seen with Hollows. Upon becoming an Arrancar, the chances of a Hollow gaining a humanoid form increase with their intelligence; only Vasto Lorde-class Menos will definitely assume a humanoid form. This new form will retain remnants of their past selves, like fragments of their removed masks and a Hollow hole. While some Arrancar (e.g. Nnoitra Jiruga and Tia Harribel) prefer to conceal these remnants, others choose to hide their faces completely to escape unwanted attention. Most also have a colored marking of some sort on their face, though some only gain these markings upon the release of their zanpakutō. A few cases that include marks visible without the release of a zanpakutō. ' Zanpakutō/Soul Separation' Arrancar can gain a zanpakutō although some Arrancar's don't take the shape of a sword. Unlike with Shinigami, this zanpakutō is not sentient, but is simply their "true" Hollow form sealed into a sword. Therefore, an Arrancar's release of their zanpakutō is merely a temporary restoration to their former selves, granting them any powers their Hollow form possesses. The act of release is called Resurrección (Spanish for "Resurrection"), which is activated with a command phrase followed by the name of the sword. The Resurrección of an Espada-level Arrancar releases enough power to be comparable to a Shinigami's Bankai. Few Arrancar do not have a zanpakutō, being too weak to seal their excess power into a blade, while others prefer to have it constantly released. Clothing Styles The Arrancar have a standard theme for their clothing. Their uniforms consist of a white jacket, black sash, white hakama, and black and white boots that bear an opposing similarity to a Shinigami's sandals; in essence, the uniforms are basically inverted Shinigami uniforms. However some arrancar (ex. Shuei Setsuna & Rebecca Seitz) Wear black clothing instead. Personality Traits & Mindsets While most of the Arrancar either develop or retain their own personality traits, the majority (not all) of Arrancar shown in the series appear to be similarly proud, cold, cruel, ambitious, impatient, selfish, overconfident, ruthless, arrogant, boastful, impulsive, brutal, relentless, battle-hungry, overbearing, short-tempered, indifferent, and egotistical. Although Arrancar are Hollows who have gained Shinigami powers, most still refer to themselves as hollows. Arrancar Ranks Espada Main article: Espada *The Espada are the top-ranked Arrancar Hueco Mundo. Each Espada member is chosen for their superior combat ability and then assigned a number from 1 to 10 (with 1 being the strongest, while 10 being the weakest) that indicates their rank and relative power level, which is tattooed somewhere on their body (Grimmjow's is on his lower back, for instance). Each Espada embodies an aspect of death, which ties into their personalities, beliefs and powers. The Espada are given control over the Números and are regarded as the strongest Arrancar in existence. Similar to the power gap between captains and lieutenants in the Gotei 13, the strength, speed, intelligence, and power of the Espada far surpasses that of the average Número. As Aaroniero Arruruerie notes, all of the Espada except him were at least Adjuchas-class Menos before becoming Arrancar. Privaron Espada Main article: Privaron Espada *The Privaron Espada are former Espada who have officially lost their rank and are assigned a three-digit number. Being former Espada, they are far stronger than the normal Números. They reside in the part of Las Noches called Tres Cifras (三桁の巣 (トレス・シフラス) Toresu Shifurasu Spanish for "3 Digits" Japanese for "Nest of 3 Digits" ) Números These Arrancar are the combat specialists. They are assigned a two digit number at birth from 11 to 99 to indicate their age (Número 11 being the oldest, while Número 99 being the youngest). The basic Número uniform consists of a white-collared jacket and robes held with a black sash. However, the uniform is customizable, giving each Número a sense of individuality. The fighting ability of Números is thought to be superior to all other Arrancar, except for the Espada (current and former). Fracción *The Fracción are a subsection of the Números that directly serve a specific Espada. The number of Fracción for any given Espada varies. Exequias The Exequias are Arrancar that are part of the execution division, apparently charged with termination of intruders and rebels. They are the equivalent of Soul Society's Onmitsukidō. Las Noches Aizen's Arrancar reside in Las Noches, a massive, white-colored fortress that resides in the center of the Hueco Mundo desert. It is shaped like a large dome with various towers and stands surrounding it, many leading to underground passageways. The inside is filled with huge cylinder-shaped buildings, many of which are destroyed during battles between Ichigo and the Arrancar. The inside of the dome has a day sky painted on its surface, making it seem like a blazing hot desert (even though it's always night in Hueco Mundo). In the center of the fortress is the building where the Espada spend most of their time, often having meetings across a long table. Powers & Abilities Like Shinigami, Arrancar have a multitude of combat skills and abilities, some of which are similar to those of the former, and some of which are variations on ordinary Hollow powers. Bala *(虚弾 (バラ), bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet") Bala is an Arrancar alternative to Cero. The technique hardens the user's Spiritual Pressure and fires it like a bullet. Although it is weaker than a normal Cero, it moves about twenty times faster and can be fired at a much higher rate but the damage is much the same. Stronger Arrancar can also fire a more powerful Bala, while retaining its twenty-fold speed. Cero *(虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", "Doom Blast" are high-powered energy blasts that can be fired from various body parts, such as mouth, tongue, hand or fingers. Only Gillians, Adjuchas, Arrancar, and the Vizards have so far been shown to use Cero attacks, and it appears that stronger entities can use it more efficiently. Various Arrancar and Hollow characters display variants of the technique, such as the Espada-exclusive Gran Rey Cero Garganta *(黒腔 (ガルガンタ), garuganta; Spanish for "Throat", Japanese for "Black Cavity") is how Arrancar and Menos-class Hollows move to and from Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. There is also another use for Garganta, only shown once: Garganta Broadcast, a visual broadcast similar to a television screen, the limit to these are 3. Hierro *(鋼皮 (イエロ), iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin") refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. While their skin is strong enough to block even released Zanpakutō bare-handed, it is by no means impenetrable. Stronger Arrancar have proportionally stronger skin than usual Negación *(反膜 (ネガシオン), negashion; Spanish for "Negation", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane") are energy fields are used to rescue fellow Hollows. Only the Gillian-class Menos have shown the ability to use it. Negación fields surround a target in a square beam of light that isolates the target from the dimension they are currently in, making it impossible to harm them. The field then pulls the target towards the Menos that created the field. Espada have a special cube-shaped device called Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), kaha negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation") meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their subordinates if necessary. The cube, when used on a subject, traps them in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape; however, this assumes it is being used as intended. More-powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape given enough time. Pesquisa *(探査回路 (ペスキス), pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit") is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami ability to sense Spiritual Pressure. It functions very-similarly to sonar Resurrección *(帰刃 (レスレクシオン), resurekushion; Spanish for "Resurrection", Japanese for "Returning Blade") is a Zanpakutō release technique exclusive to the Arrancar, similar to that of a Shinigami. Unlike a Shinigami's Zanpakutō however, an Arrancar's Zanpakutō is simply the Arrancar's Hollow powers sealed into the shape of a weapon. By releasing their Zanpakutō in the same manner as a Shinigami, an Arrancar can release his or her Hollow powers. Most known Resurrección give the Arrancar user an animal-like appearance. While most unreleased Shinigami Zanpakutō take the form of a katana or wakizashi, there is a significantly broader range for Arrancar (such as a sai, axe, a more fictionalized weapon like Nnoitra's Zanpakutō, or a body, whole or otherwise, Because their powers are sealed in their Zanpakutō, an Arrancar's release will usually transform their body into a Hollow-like form, allowing them to use all of their abilities freely. This form usually reflects what the Arrancar looked like as a Hollow, although to highly varying degrees. A Resurrección restores an Arrancar to its "true" form, resulting in significantly various increases in speed, strength, stamina, durability and spiritual power, as well as allowing access to both more powerful variations of previous techniques and completely new abilities. Some Arrancar even gain new weapons as a part of their released form. Normally, Arrancar only return to their more Human form when they reseal their Hollow powers; doing so without resealing, though possible, is a permanent change comparable to amputating a limb. By going through such trouble to seal their power, Arrancars can maintain a Human form and conserve their power in times of inactivity. There is a second form of Resurrección called "Segunda Etapa"; however, that is very advanced and difficult to obtain. Sonido *\(響転 (ソニード), sonīdo; Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony") is the Arrancar equivalent of the Shinigami Flash Steps and the Quincy Hirenkyaku; it allows the user to travel at incredibly high speeds for short distances. Use of Sonído is punctuated by a brief static sound, in contrast to the "swish" sound caused by Flash Steps.